Black Blossom
by Eskimoq
Summary: Lan Fan X Ling drabble/one-shot collection! i hope you read, review, and enjoy 8D  Ratings may vary.
1. Vanilla

**PAIRING:**_Lan Fan x Ling  
_

**FLUFF: **_Not much. Depends how you view it thought._**  
**

**Rating:**_T, because of Greed..._

**Word Count: **_354_

**A/N; **_I finally worked the courage and strength to make a dra_bble/ one shot collection. yaaahooo8D

Please enjoy, and review, also if you flame don't make it to mean/rude and call me an idiot like someone did on a review of my story"Glass Tears" or tell me i don't try enough, i mean really how do you know what trying is when you don't even have a a fucking mother of jashin account dumass!i mean really it's nice to get witting pointers but being rude and calling someone names is not what this websites about, it's about improvement so to the ones who don't realize that maybe you should GROW THE FUCK UP ASSHOLES! ~ thank,that is all.

* * *

Lan Fan rubbed the slick gloss around her lips, as Ling stared at her from across the fire, slack jawed. The Xing prince new she was beautiful but he never released _how_ beautiful she truly was. With her plum lips, that looked even more desirable with the newly applied gloss, her extraordinary curves, and her delicate and beautiful legs, that were well toned he might add.

To absorb in thoughts, ling hadn't realized his young guard caught him gawking at her body. That is, until she cleared her throat in order to grasp his attention. Ling looked up wide eyed, and embarrassed for being caught checking her out. Lan Fan pursed her lips before asking, "Is there something wrong Young master?" _ Damitt, think Ling think."Ugghtt, I – um was just –um-wondering what flavored lip gloss you were wearing- Yeah! That's it." Smooth…..Ling, real smooth. _Greed thought to him. Thought it was a horrible lie, the girl seemed to buy that pack of bull shit. "You want to know the flavor, huh?" She said with a smirk tugging at her lips. The Boy gave a curt nod in reply. "Well, young master if you really want to know-"Lan Fan got up, walked up to Ling and sat in his lap. She then grabbed his face in both her hands and leaned forward. Ling was shocked, completely, her lips were perfectly molded to his, and it all felt so peaceful sitting there with Lan Fan on his lap eagerly kissing him. But that peace was quickly ruined by an eager Greed shouting at the prince to 'get some while you can'.

After a long, deep, passionate kiss, she then pulled away from her master and looked into his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Young master… I do apologize for saying so, but you're an awful liar." With that said she flashed him a sweet smile, pecked him on the lips, and declared she was going to sleep. Leaving a madly blushing Ling sitting there replaying the event over and over to himself. Then out of no -where Greed spoke up '_Well pansy ass, you got your answer, vanilla….'_

_

* * *

_*smirks* Greed you pervert...

Please review!

More is to come

Tobi: Tobi will give reviewers a giant cookie. Cause' tobi's a good boy!

Me: Damitt tobi! stop breaking into my stories and promiseing cookies! *throws shoe*


	2. Blossom in a Bikini

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing(s):** Lan fan x Ling

**Word Count:**255

**Summary:** Ling makes Lan fan try on a revealing bikini.( Sorry no Greed this time.)

**Fluff:** Only if you squint.

**Disclamir:** i do not own full metal, nor will i ever.

**A/N:** Two chapters in one night. YAY! 8D. Review.

I kinda got this idea from episode 14 of soul eater were Blair is sitting on Souls desk in a small red bikini and she manages to give him (another) noise bleed!

* * *

"Young Master?" Lan Fan spoke softly from behind the lacey red curtain that Ling was currently standing outside of. "Hm" was his only response. Listening carefully, Ling could hear a lot of shuffling from the changing room. "Um- Young master, please, do I really have to come out like this. I mean- I respect you fully- but I don't find this attire very appropriate." The said man rolled his eyes while finishing the last of his lunch." Come on out Lan Fan. That's enough stalling. I want to see how you look." When he heard no response or movement he let out a small sight." Lan Fan." He said in a slightly stern voice. "I want to see you this instance, I don't want to have to order you." Still no response. "Fine then, since you won't come out, I'll simply go in." Holding his word, the Xing prince pulled the curtain open stepping fully in. Upon noticing Ling, Lan Fan let out a shy yelp, and her face turned bright crimson.

Ling however simply gawked at her. The bikini he had picked out for her was beautiful, and it fit her well (thought it was revealing.) and the blossom black complimented her milky pale skin. The young guard quickly turned around trying to hide her form, but failed epically as her firm butt was available for him to see. Lan Fan heard a loud _'Thunk' _and quickly turned around only to see her young master sprawled on the ground suffering from a nose bleed.

* * *

Hahah poor Ling he suffered from a nose bleed.

** Come on! You know you want to press that button labled 'REVIEW'**


	3. Candy Covered

**Rating:** T-

**Fluff:** More than the last to(;

**Word Count:** 536

**Dislamir:** Do not own full metal

**A/N: **Jashin has answered my fucking prayers! I have successfully posted three one-shots in one night. I say im having some damn good progress tonight.

**Sort summary: **Lan Fan shares her lollipop with Ling.

* * *

Ling sat on the curve along with his young guard, both eating lollipops; well… make that one eating a lollipop. Ling, being the freakin' food hoarder he was, had managed the scoff down the entire treat before they even left the damned shop. So that left Lan Fan, who was completely different from the prince as, she believed in 'savoring' the delicious candy. Not finding anything to do, Ling simply watched as Lan Fan ate her lollipop.

He had noted that she liked to lick up the lollipop very slowly, before gently licking and nibbling the tip. With eat stroke of her tongue, the prince's thoughts seem to plague father and father from anything but innocent. Because he soon began to wonder what it would be like to feel the girl's body on top of him, watching as she thrust her head back screaming his name in pleasure, and the way there hands would explore each other before reaching their clim- "Ling?" Said man jumped from his very detailed thoughts to find the one girl he'd been fantasizing about staring at him, her hand placed on his shoulder. "Hm?..." was all he could manage to say without getting choked up. The girl let out a relieved sight and then lifted her lollipop to his mouth. Ling looked at the girl in shock. "I thought you might want a lick, since you have been staring at me for a while young master….." Ling calmed down, and took a small nibble from the top, resisting the urge to quickly consume the sweet coating. He gave his companion a heartwarming smile in which she returned. She then turned to finish her snack as Ling continued to watch intently. After the silence had finally settled a sudden thought had crossed the young man's mind. "Hey, Lan Fan. Guess what." She looked over to her prince with a 'what-is-it' type of look. "You know how I just took a bite from you lollipop?" Said girl gave a small, understanding nod. Allowing him to continue. "Well, since we both bit and licked from it that means we just indirectly made-out!" The prince all but yelled, a happy grin plastered on his face. "Uhhh- um- youn- young prince I had no int-"Before she could finish Ling had forced his lips on her, cutting her short of what she was saying. To his surprise she didn't resist, she just started to shyly kiss him back.

When Ling eventually pulled back gasping for air he started at the black haired beauty in front of him, her face coated with pink blush. "No need to apologize for indirectly kissing me! It's not like I mined. Why would I anyways. I mean, I do love you." Ling had said with a very happy grin. Lan Fan quickly looked down, causing Ling's heart to sink. But he perked up when she threw herself right at him, giving multiple pecks on his lips. "Ling! I love you too!" She then gave him a very long passionate kiss, even allowed his tongue to enter here mouth to explore ever inch.

So it seemed to be that today Ling and Lan Fan had shared their first indirect make-out and direct make-out.

* * *

Hah! i couldnt resist. I had to have Ling thinking some pervy thoughts! 8D

**You know what would make me happy? If you taped that blue REVIEW BUTTON of-so-sexily(;**

v...V ... v... v... v


	4. Animal Crackers

**A.N: **Sorry for the late update, but i hope you like this chapter. There will be more to come! Also Thank You to the following for reviewing: **Sin of Innocence**,** Goth Vampire Princess-13, Red Pepper, and Anana553 **

Your Reviews are much appreciated!

**Fluff:** Just friendship?

**Warning: **No Ling, Just Greed in his place.

**word Count: **188

* * *

"You know" Greed said with a mouth fool of animal cracker heads." I don't see the point of these damned things you call 'animal crackers" he finished off with gesturing quotation marks in the air with his hands. Lan Fan let out an audible sight, watching as greed would pick up the animal crackers and only bite of the heads, leaving the remains scattered across the ground.

"Seriously, don't you find this things a bit childish. Their shaped like fucking animals for Christ sakes." Lan Fan sent Greed a disapproving look for his childish complaining, can't the man be happy with _some_ source of food to keep his strength up. "Greed, I have to ask you to stop complaining, just be happy with what you have to eat. Not to mention it's not just you who have to eat them. I also do to." She finished off a scowl in place. Greed raised an eyebrow at the young Xing guard but let now comment escape his lips as her face began to turn red with a light blush. "Besides," she quietly mumbled. " Their young masters favorite snakes."

* * *

**Hope You Enjoyed. Please Review. And if you have an idea for a one shot or want a one shot for a picture you've seen just ask. I'll take request for Ling or Greed/ Lan Fan oneshots~**

**Now Review~~**


	5. Bus Stop

**Title:** Bus stop

**Rating: **?

**Word: **857

**Pairing: **Ling x Lan Fan

**A/N: **So I have finally wrote something after so long! And I must warn you that I am a bit rusty, so it may not be that good. And know that I have completed this I really should get some curage to update my story _Strays._

* * *

Ling Yao stood at the bus stop shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, a look of discomfort on his face. This was crazy! When was the bus going to arrive? He had just got off a long shift at his new job and he was starving! Can you believe it; they only allow you to get off to eat once! Once! What kind of sick twisted people do that? He had almost starved to death and when he had gone to eat again his boss had yelled at him saying he had no right to leave in the middle of work for a second time to go on break.

Ling's stomach growled loudly as he stared at his new watch. Apparently it was only proper to have a watch at work as Edward had said. He already hated this whole having to work to make money thing. He just missed his old country were everything was calm and you were not required to work (if you're wealthy that is, which he was there) and not to mention you could eat whenever you pleased.

Yao looked down at his watch once again, tapping his foot impatiently. 'Dammit the bus was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!' another growl, 'ugh so hungry!' At the sound of approaching steps Ling lifted up his head to see a very pretty woman wearing a black skirt, a pair of black high heals, hair done up in soft waves of curls, and a Navy-P thrown over the top. Ling automatically perked up when she approached settling beside him, looking straight forward with a serious look on her face.

"Hello there!" Ling chirped holding out his hand to the young woman, "My name is Ling, what's yours?"

The woman turned looking from Ling to his hand before looking straight ahead once again. "My name is Lan Fan; it's nice to meet you." Ling turned toward Lan Fan, noticing that she carried a brown bag containing what he hoped to be food.

"It's nice to meet you too Lan Fan! Now I couldn't help but notice that you are holding a brown bag that I hope is food, and considering we are friends now…maybe you could share some of it with me?" He said, the biggest puppy dog look he could muster (which was pretty big considering he was VERY spoiled back in his old country.)

The young woman looked over at Ling, what could be considered a glare sent right from hell. "I don't recall every saying we were friends," she said in a harsh voice, "And how dare you ask a complete stranger for their food. Now please be quiet! I've had a really long day at work and I'm in no mood for your antics." Ling pulled back some surprised at the tone of her voice, this is crazy no one, and mean no one, had ever been able to turn down Ling's puppy face. What was she made of, stone? He stared at her, trying to figure how to make her budge. "Well are you going to keep staring at me or what!" she yelled at Ling letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Look if you want to be able to function in the world you can't just go around staring at people or asking them for food. You can not just throw all your trust into them the moment they meet you. You're to trusting of a person, Ling. And you can not just assume that everybody you meet is your friend, just like your doing with me." Though her words sounded harsh and the look on her face was stern, Ling knew that in a strange since, this was her way of looking out for him.

Ling smiled, looking ahead, "Yeah, I know I do seem to trust people easily. But it's kind of how I was raised, I was taught that everyone is deserving of trust when you meet them, it's just a matter of who will allow you to keep that trust in them." Ling smiled, his eyes softening. Lan Fan stared at Ling her mouth agape before a small smile spread across her lips.

The sound of an approaching car got both their attention. "Ah! Finally the bus has arrived!" Ling yelled happily before his stomach once again growled loudly. Lan Fan straightened up, still looking at Ling before she looked ahead at the bus that pulled in front of them.

"Ling?" She said before the bus stopped in front of them.

The young man looked over at her, a happy smile painted across his face. "Yeah Lan Fan?"

The young woman stuck out her hand, offering over the brown bag of food, "Here why don't you have this." She said a small blush dusting her cheeks.

Lings smile grew even wider, grabbing the bag, "Thank you! But…why are you giving me this?"

The young girl fidgeted, her face growing hotter, "Why don't you just take it already and not ask questions!" she yelled, "Now come on and get on the bus before it leaves!" Smiling Ling got on the bus, Lan Fan following close behind.


End file.
